harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (character index)
This is an index of characters introduced in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. The order that the characters are seen or mentioned is from the American version of the book. In other languages, the order may or may not be different. Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived *Vernon Dursley *Petunia Dursley *Dudley Dursley *Lily Potter *James Potter *Harry Potter *Violet-cloaked wizard *Lord Voldemort *Jim McGuffin *Ted *Vernon Dursley's secretary *Albus Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall *Poppy Pomfrey *Rubeus Hagrid *Sirius Black Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass *Marge Dursley *Arabella Figg *Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws, and Tufty *Yvonne *Piers Polkiss *Piers Polkiss's mother *Keeper of the reptile house *Zoo director *A boa constrictor *A gorilla Chapter Three: Letters from No One *Dennis *Malcolm *Gordon *Dudley's parrot *Dudley's tortoise *Owner of the Railview Hotel *Rowboat owner Chapter Four: Keeper of the Keys *Mr. Evans *Mrs. Evans *McKinnon family *Bones family *Prewett family Chapter Five: Diagon Alley *Cornelius Fudge *Miranda Goshawk *Bathilda Bagshot *Adalbert Waffling *Emeric Switch *Phyllida Spore *Arsenus Jigger *Newton Scamander *Quentin Trimble *Tom *Doris Crockford *Quirinus Quirrell *Gringotts Head Goblin *Griphook *Madam Malkin *Draco Malfoy *Lucius Malfoy *Narcissa Malfoy *Vindictus Viridian *Hedwig *Mr. Ollivander Chapter Six: Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters *King's Cross Station guard *Ginny Weasley *Molly Weasley *Percy Weasley *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Ron Weasley *Neville Longbottom *Augusta Longbottom *Lee Jordan *Lee Jordan's tarantula *Bill Weasley *Charlie Weasley *Arthur Weasley *Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew *Honeydukes Express lady *Cornelius Agrippa *Claudius Ptolemy *Gellert Grindelwald *Nicolas Flamel *Morgan le Fay *Hengist of Woodcroft *Alberic Grunnion *Circe *Paracelsus *Merlin *Cliodna *Bertie Bott *Trevor *Hermione Granger *Vincent Crabbe *Gregory Goyle *Hogwarts Express conductor *Hermes Chapter Seven: The Sorting Hat *Fat Friar *Peeves *Sorting Hat *Hannah Abbott *Susan Bones *Terry Boot *Mandy Brocklehurst *Lavender Brown *Millicent Bulstrode *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Seamus Finnigan *Morag MacDougal *Moon *Theodore Nott *Pansy Parkinson *Padma Patil *Parvati Patil *Sally-Anne Perks *Dean Thomas *Lisa Turpin *Blaise Zabini *Nearly-Headless Nick *Bloody Baron *Mr. Finnigan *Mrs. Finnigan *Algie *Enid *Severus Snape *Argus Filch *Rolanda Hooch *Fat Lady Chapter Eight: The Potions Master *Mrs. Norris *Pomona Sprout *Cuthbert Binns *Emeric the Evil *Uric the Oddball *Filius Flitwick *Fang Chapter Nine: The Midnight Duel *Oliver Wood *The Grey Lady *Draco Malfoy's Eagle Owl *Gregory the Smarmy *Fluffy Chapter Ten: Hallowe'en *Baruffio *A mountain troll Chapter Eleven: Quidditch *Angelina Johnson *Marcus Flint *Alicia Spinnet *Katie Bell *Miles Bletchley *Adrian Pucey *Terence Higgs Chapter Twelve: The Mirror of Erised *Irma Pince *Ron's grandfather *Harry's relatives Chapter Thirteen: Nicolas Flamel *Perenelle Flamel Chapter Fourteen: Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback *Norbert *Charlie Weasley's friends: 4 characters unnamed Chapter Fifteen: The Forbidden Forest *Ronan *Bane *Firenze *Unicorn Chapter Sixteen: Through the Trapdoor *Elfric the Eager *Hogwarts Giant Squid *A mountain troll Chapter Seventeen: The Man with Two Faces *King's Cross Station Station guard (wizard) See also *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (character index)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (character index)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (character index)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (character index)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (character index)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (character index)'' Category:Books (real-world) Category:Character indexes